Embattled Primarchy of Independent Citizens
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Flag || |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || 6 September 2009 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #cnepic on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Primarch | * Lord Boris |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | Treaties ''' |- | '''Protectorate of || Mushroom Kingdom |- | PIAT || Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics |} =Charter= Article I: Government 1.1 The Primarch shall be the head of EPIC, and shall have final say in all matters of importance. 1.2 The Primarch shall have the authority to establish and abolish government level positions as deemed necessary for the good of the alliance. These positions may be given powers dubbed by the Primarch to be important to the proper execution of their duties. 1.3 The Primarch shall serve until resignation. He may appoint temporary replacements in times of absence. Temporary replacements relinquish all powers granted to the office upon the return of the rightful Primarch. 1.3.1 In the event of a resignation, the Primarch shall appoint his successor. 1.3.2 If the Primarch is incapacitated and is unable fulfill his duties, he may be removed by a 75% vote of the general membership. This vote shall take place no sooner than 4 calendar days after the onset of the incapacitation, and must be preceded by a 48 hour debate on the matter. 1.3.3 If the Primarch returns in capacity before a removal vote is finished, the vote shall be null and the Primarch shall return to duty. Article II: Membership 2.1 Applicants shall be required to complete an admissions process approved by the Primarch. 2.2 Applicants shall fly the ingame alliance affiliation 'EPIC Applicant' for the duration of their admission process. 2.3 Membership shall fly the ingame alliance affiliation 'Embattled Primarchy of Independent Citizens' 2.4 Membership may be revoked for violations of alliance policy. Revocation may be enacted by the Primarch or other officials granted the authority to do so. Article III: Warfare and Espionage 3.1 Members of EPIC are obligated to follow military orders issued by the Primarch or military staff. 3.2 Resignation or surrender during war by individual members shall result in the member in question being flagged as committing an act of treason against EPIC, and shall be disbarred any future ability to rejoin the alliance. 3.3 No member may declare war on any other nation without authorization. 3.4 The practice of tech raiding is to be disavowed by EPIC 3.5 EPIC military staff may seek the Primarch's approval to run military drills, but shall take all precautions to mitigate any collateral damage caused in said actions. 3.6 In the event EPIC is attacked by a foreign power, or EPIC finds it necessary to declare on a foreign power, the use of nuclear weaponry in offensive capability is authorized and encouraged. 3.7 EPIC members shall not be authorized to launch ingame spy operations without authorization from the Primarch or military staff. 3.8 The practice of forum espionage and other forums of non-ingame spying shall be disavowed by EPIC. Members caught committing such acts or conspiring to commit such acts shall be reduced to zero infrastructure and expelled. Article IV: Amendments, Policies, and Ratification 4.1 Amendments to this document shall be made by the Primarch after a 72 hour public discourse of the proposed measure in which all members shall have the right to advise. 4.2 Doctrines and policies may be established by the Primarch at any time. 4.3 This document is considered ratified immediately upon signing by the Primarch. =Treaty List= Protectorate of Mushroom Kingdom: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=69721 PIAT with the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=70682 Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Alliances